


You Know Where You Are

by Peyote



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Band Fic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyote/pseuds/Peyote
Summary: 逗比小甜文。Izzy和Axl深夜去商店里偷了烟和酒。创作时间：2011年8月23日
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	You Know Where You Are

大半夜Axl忽然摇醒了Izzy，问他想不想喝杰克丹尼斯。Izzy含含糊糊地回答说，我操当然想。接着Axl把Izzy拽了起来，说，走吧我带你去。

被Axl半拽半拖地带到了大街上，Izzy终于意识到这并不是一场美梦。他猜现在应该是凌晨两三点了。夏天的深夜是凉爽的，地面的暑气彻底消散，星空也是明朗而温柔的。

“……喂，这是哪儿啊？”Izzy终于成功地清醒过来并且挣脱Axl，在空无一人的街上停了下来。

“You know where you are ? You’re in the jungle baby——”

“你他妈诗兴大发也别大半夜拉着我压马路好不好？”

“……我只是想喝几瓶杰克丹尼斯而已。别傻站着了，快走啊。”

来到街角一家大门紧闭的商店前，Izzy终于了解到Axl抓他上街的真正原因。Axl昨晚在路上闲逛看见这家商店的门锁好，刚才忽然从梦中惊醒，从而意识到不去那家商店里拿几瓶杰克丹尼斯喝到醉倒为止自己是睡不着的了。——说白了就是做贼嘛，操，高估这家伙的道德水平了。

“搞屁啊……怎么就锁了？”Axl愤怒地踹了铁栅门一角，然后又抓着铁杆不甘心地拼命摇。

“……你当是眼花了吧。”

“不可能！妈的，我当时看那老板在门口一副鬼鬼祟祟的样子，就盯了他好久——绝对没有上锁。”

“那么，可能他在离开不久之后想起自己没锁门，又回来锁上了……”

“操，那也不能放过他。”Axl一副决心已定的表情，“我们从后门进去！后门的锁很普通的。”

“……可是这间商场的大门肯定锁了啊。”

“我知道，商场后面有栋居民楼，两栋楼靠得很近，可以从居民楼的天台爬到商场上层办公楼的天台，然后再从消防楼梯下去。”

……梦中惊醒个毛，明明是惦记杰克丹尼斯惦记得睡不着吧。Izzy在内心默默地翻了个白眼，“行，听你的，不过俩天台的距离要是超过两尺……妈的我可不干为了威士忌送命这种傻事。”

“没那么宽，撑死一尺。”

不愧是我们乐队的主唱啊，真他妈的心思慎密，还实地考察过。Izzy耸了耸肩，“那走吧。”

居民楼的大门年久失修，他们很容易去天台了。至于那俩天台之间的距离应该有两尺宽，但想想杰克丹尼斯就在对面朝自己招手，Izzy就蹦了过去。虽然说他对酒的兴趣不大，但名酒什么的，给Duff、Slash还有Steven带几瓶也不错，振奋一下人心，这毕竟是能大大提高战斗力的东西啊。

商场一楼消防楼梯的门居然锁了，两人把商场管理员的女性亲属问候了十遍之后决定去二楼试试运气，还好二楼的门没锁上，否则这两人要兽性大发地砸门了。商场似乎没有窗户，一片漆黑，但Axl带了手电筒。在黑暗的过道里行走的确有些恐怖，尤其是经过服装店，看到橱窗里那些模特。很快他们就找到了楼梯，去到了一楼。

“以前有哥们教过我，第一次试，希望运气好吧，就差这一关了。”Axl从口袋里掏出螺丝批和钢丝之类的东西，准备跟面前的门死磕。

“……Axl，这个。”Izzy拍了拍他的肩膀，另一只手上抓着一挂满钥匙的铁环。“消防楼梯出口旁边好像是商场管理员的办公室，门开着，于是我顺手拿了这个。”

“我操，Izzy你太他妈的……你绝对是个天才。”Axl把它拿了过来，找到对应门牌号的钥匙，插进钥匙孔里。

Axl还没把门打开，忽然听见门里传来一阵女声，“你来了？”他立刻把钥匙松开，抓着Izzy的胳膊退后几步。

“他妈的这、这什么玩意啊……这时候怎、怎么会有人呢……”

Izzy摸了摸Axl的头发，小声说：“别紧张，说不定是同道嘛……”说是这么说，但他的手指在Axl的发间不停颤抖是一个不能被忽视的事实。

忽然那家商店里又传来一阵声响……不对，是拉开铁栅门的声音。

“妈了个逼的，这家店是有多受欢迎啊……”Axl忍不住感慨起来。商店里的灯被打开，他们看见了里面的人，Izzy立刻拉着Axl退进黑暗里。“靠……这、这店主怎么回来了……”Axl极小声地惊叹道。

Izzy耸了耸肩，“看来不成了，我们……改天吧。”

“等等……妈的，我懂了。他是留门给这女人进来的……”

在店里两人脱衣的瞬间，Izzy果断伸手遮住Axl的眼睛，“人家的隐私，别看了。”

“滚你的。”Axl扒开Izzy的手，“谁要看这两傻逼怎么搞啊，我要抓住时机进去拿杰克丹尼斯啊。”刚说完，店里的灯就被关掉了。“啧，就说了吧……快进去，这种时候他们肯定不会注意到我们的。”

Axl迅速把门打开，两人借着月光拿了尽可能多的酒，Izzy顺手抄上两条万宝路，然后两人傻气地咧着嘴，一边忍住大笑的冲动一边开溜。

一口气跑了十一层楼，在天台上终于放声大笑了起来。

Axl把酒瓶封口打开，灌了一口，然后拿着瓶身用酒瓶口戳了戳Izzy的下巴。Izzy被灌了一口，没忍住开始重重地咳嗽。他们喝完了一瓶酒，开始接吻，舌头麻了，口腔里全是辛辣的威士忌味道。

“很快天亮了……我们居然在里面折腾了那么久！”Axl看了一眼颜色开始变浅的夜空，从口袋里掏出打火机，“嘿，我带了这玩意……我们等天亮再回去吧。”

洛杉矶依旧在黑夜中，大楼像是被修剪得极为整齐的树木，霓虹灯像是温柔的烛光。“我去过纽约……很多次。对一天晚上，我碰见个……呃，流浪汉吧，他忽然对我大喊：You know where you are ? You’re in the jungle baby ! You are gonna die !!!”

Izzy稍微侧身搂住Axl，他的皮肤像是夏天一样温热。他继续说了下去：“洛杉矶……是个他妈的丛林啊。我们能在这儿拿到一切——我们会成名，会很有钱——还有他妈的杰克丹尼斯和万宝路——”

Axl把空酒瓶扔了下去，玻璃瓶碎在了天台的水泥地上。

“当然，还有他妈的摇滚乐……”Izzy本来想像Axl那样大喊，可他发现自己醉得厉害。他大概看不了日出了。十七岁他第一次来到洛杉矶，眼中映出的是无穷无尽的黑夜。

You know where you are ?

END


End file.
